The present invention relates to power supply switches and, more particularly, to power supply switches which include a mechanism for breaking power supply circuit in response to an excessive current flowing therethrough.
The power supply switch of the type referred to is effectively employed as built in various electrical apparatus and equipments for manually turning ON and OFF the power supply circuit while automatically breaking the circuit upon detection of any excessive current.